Harry, Draco, Ladybirds, and a Porcupine
by Magical Mischief Makers
Summary: SLASH WARNING!!! no, this is not an oddment, a good story with a strange pairing, but a puroposefully tacky story spoofing all the over done hp characters and pairings (ie dr/hp etc) so grab the popcorn, read and enjoy. And no, Harry doesn't like N*SYNC


Harry, Draco, Ladybirds, and a Porcupine   
By Viscy and Vally

A/N We are not responsible enough to be held responsible for anything that happens in this story. We are just seeing how spiky we can get with out involving a bed, or Alli-son's help... 

Discloner: We did not clone Harry Potter, or any of his clones, friends, family, archenemies, etc. that right belongs solely to the mad scientist of JK Rowling... Chapter One, Harry's Troubles with Love and Teachers   


You know what, it isn't fair. Some people have all the luck when it comes to this thing called love. Ginny told me she'd love me and _only _me, never anybody else. Well, you know what happened, yesterday I found her a Draco having 'Cuddle Time' in an empty class room! Okay, so I never really did pay enough attention to her, but still... I have other things to worry about, and she never really did have my interest, if you know what I mean... I thought I was in love with her, but now I think I was wrong. Hermione says that we just weren't made for each other, and that there will always be someone else for me. Easy enough for her to say, she has Ron. Do you know how horrible it is to see those to together all the time, talking, whispering, when, I myself have a soft spot for Ron. Well, as that beast Ginny once said, "You always lust for what you can't have." Maybe that why she went out with me in the first place. Oh, gosh, I got to stop taking my mind out for walks in Transfigurations, before Professor McGonnagal calls on me... I'd hate to make a fool of myself in front of the Slytherins. What would Draco think? If he does think... 

"Potter, what is the answer?" Damn it, go figure.... 

"Um..." Hermoine whispers something in my ear, "Never hold an alligator by it's ears?" Damn it again, wrong, must have misheard Herm... 

"Potter, if you are unable to answer a question as simple as that, maybe you should return to your first year classes." 

"What was the question, Professor?" Draco giggles. I hate making a fool of myself in front of him. I must look as red as Ron's hair. 

"The question was, 'What do you need to do in order to Transfigure a larger object into a smaller one?" 

"Use a shrinking potion?" 

"Remind me to ask someone with some intelligence next time. Granger, what is the answer?"   


"Pretend that the larger object is smaller." 

"Thank you." 

I start to pay attention in class, but its rather hard. You try keeping your mind on something school related after you just broke up with your girlfriend who you've been going out with for a year. Its nearly impossible. Oh, gosh, Draco is looking my way. He and is friends are always picking on me and calling me names, and playing N*SYNC to make my scare hurt. The bullies! I don't know why I even did tell Fred and George about that music thing, I should have known they'd use it to their advantage, and let those Slimy Slytherins find out! 

I sit in my seat, drowning in self pity. None of this would have happened if I just would have died at let Voldemort take over the world. Cedric, would still be here. I wouldn't have been at fault for breaking Cho's heart. She still hates me because of that. I wouldn't have to put up with Dudley's teasing, or Draco's constant picking on me. Or, or anything. Someone taps my shoulder. 

"Harry, class just got out." It is Ron. "You better start getting more sleep, or I think you'll fall over of exhaustion in the middle of potions." I nod as I get out of the desk and pick up my bag. There's Draco over there, staring at me. He's always staring at me, I'm sure he's just trying to plan some evil way to make it be my end. Go for it Draco, save me the trouble and just kill me. I don't think I can stand being the only student unloved. You already stole Ginny from me, why don't you just go ahead and take my life as well. 


End file.
